


Need Each Other

by KuroBakura



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Advice, Apologies, Canon Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Out of Character, Sleeping Together, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After having a small tiff with Ryoko, Khan starts to feel like he is no good for her and starts to reflect on his past. Washu comes to the rescue and offers Khan some advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Khan was in the woods near the Masaki household. Khan ran out of the house in the rain but not long after, it stopped. He was on the ground with his back against a tree, feeling like such an ass. Ryoko and him had a bit of a verbal argument and nothing serious happened but he felt like he needed before it became that way. Khan leaned back against the tree and sighed.

“Why must I always do this? I hate having this huge ego so much. I know she did not mean it nor actually did anything wrong but me being the arrogant dickhead that I am, it suddenly became that way.” Khan said to himself. Suddenly, certain thoughts began to pop up in his head like unwanted visitors. Khan tried to stop them but it was becoming too much. He knew that his past would come back to haunt him but he did not know that it would be like this. Before he realized what he was doing, he was holding himself with his arms across his chest and crying.

“I am such a fucking mess! I do not know why Ryoko even loves me, to be honest. I going to cause nothing but misery for her so why does she even care about me?” Khan asked himself.

“Because she's who she is.” A voice suddenly popped up. Khan looked over with his eyes widened and saw the person. They were standing to the side of him, holding an umbrella, smiling at him.

“Washu, what are you doing here?” Khan asked her.

“Looking for you, Khan.” Washu replied, calmly. Khan looked away from her, feeling embarrassed.

“Ryoko is worried about you, ya know.” Washu told him. Khan knows that should make him feel a bit better but actually...it hurt.

“I'm fine.” Khan said. Washu sighed.

“She is not mad at you.” Washu said, trying to reassure him. Khan let go of himself and looked at the ground with his hands in his lap.

“I treated her like shit. I deserve to be yelled at, ignored or even slapped in the face.” Khan told Washu.

“You are right.” Washu said back. Khan looked back up at her.

“But Ryoko is not the type of woman that will do that over something so minor. Especially when she cares about you.” Washu explained. Khan looked away again and began walking over to a small pond and then stopped. He knelt down to look at it. Khan looked at his reflection. To him, he saw a broken and tortured soul staring back up at him.

“ ...She deserves so much better, Washu. Why should she be with someone who is not stable and will only bring her heartache in the end?” Khan asked her. Suddenly, Washu stood next to him and sat on the ground then looked at his face.

“Because Ryoko and you are the same.” Washu answered. Khan looked at him.

“No, she isn't. Ryoko is much better than I am.” Khan said.

“Khan, you need to stop letting your self doubt and past get to you. Ryoko understands you. She _loves_ and cares about you and she usually never lets things like that happen to her.” Washu said. Khan looked up at her. Washu could see the hurt in his eyes.

“I do love her, Washu, but what if she finds out about my past. What I _used_ to be.” Khan asked.

“And what if she does? Khan, listen to me, Ryoko has a past as well that haunts her, too. Since you arrived, she has completely changed a lot. When she arrived to Earth, she was like you, violent, angry and wanting revenge but after a while, she began to change. She still was her but a bit more tamer. But...I just realized something.” Washu replied.

“What is it?” Khan asked.

“Ever since you arrived to Earth, she has changed even more. Maybe she sees something in you that no one else does. Even I can not figure out what it could be.” Washu explained. Khan suddenly looked forward.

“What if in a way, she already knows about my past.” Khan piped up.

“That could be.” Washu said. Suddenly, Khan looked down at the pond again and saw his and Washu's reflection.

“That could be an issue or cause problems for us if that is the case.” Khan said.

“I highly doubt that, actually. Plus, that would be wrong of her since she is also has done some unspeakable things herself. She will understand in time, Khan. You are trying to change but you need to let her help you. Clinging to the past is not going to make it easier either. Ryoko loves you for you, not for what happened back then. What she feels for you is true and real. Both of you are meant for each other, trust me. Heck, maybe, even you being here was either just a coincidence or fate. Everything will fall into place and be fine. I promise. I should know. I _am_ her mommy after all. Just take it one step at a time.” Washu said back to him, smiling and rubbing his upper back. Khan smiled.

“You're right. Everything will be fine. I just got to let the past be the past and live in the present.” Khan said.

“That's the spirit! Just remember, not only Ryoko is here for you but I am as well.” Washu said. Khan chuckled and looked at Washu.

“You know, you are not as crazy as people say you are. To be honest, I was a bit hesitant about you at first but after this, you are actually pretty awesome. If you need any thing...as as it's legal of course, let me know.” Khan told her.

“Hey, every one has to have a bit of crazy in them or else things could get boring but I do thank you and appreciate that. I will let you know if I ever need any thing” Washu said with a smirk on her face. Khan giggled.

“I fully agree with you on that and you're welcome.” Khan said. Washu and Khan sat there for another before they heard a small clap of thunder in the distance.

“We better get back.” Washu told him. Khan got off of the ground and held out his hand.

Washu thanked him and he helped her off of the ground then she grabbed her umbrella. Both of them began to walk back to the house together, talking a bit more along the way. When they reached the back of the house, Sasami was standing near the sliding glass door, waiting for them. When they got onto the porch, Sasami opened the door and both of them walked in. Sasami ran over to Khan and hugged him, letting him know that was worried about him. Khan hugged her back and assured her that he and was okay. Khan let go and told Sasami that he going to be a bit late for dinner. He wanted to go change out of his wet clothes before he ate. As head towards the stairs, Washu walked over to him.

“Ryoko is in her room.” Washu whispered then headed to her laboratory. Khan smiled and headed upstairs to change into drier clothes.

\-------

 

Ryoko was in her room, laying on her bed, thinking and worried about Khan. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door and looked over towards it.

“Go away.” Ryoko said.

“I am so sorry for what I did and I love you.” A voice said. Ryoko recognized that voice. She quickly got off of the bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, she went from being worried to feeling happy. Khan stood at her door, smiling. Ryoko wrapped her arms around him and began to tear up. Khan wrapped his arms around her and began to tear up a bit as well.

“I love you, too, Khan. I am so sorry that I upset you.” Ryoko told him.

“No, no. You did nothing wrong. It's my fault. I should have not have let my thoughts get to me. I know you were just trying to help, Darling. ...I just sometimes have a hard time understanding that but I do now.” Khan explained to her.

“I know how you feel and I just want to let you know that you do not have to hide any thing from me. I am here for you and I just want to make you happy. Just like you make me feel.” Ryoko said to him. Khan smiled.

“Thank you and I want to make you happy, too. You mean the world to me.” Khan said back to her.

“And you mean the world to me as well.” Ryoko responded. Both of them looked up at each other and kissed on the lips.

In the back of hallway, Washu was watching them, smiling. She was happy to her Daughter and Khan happy and in love. Especially when what they feel for each other is something that can not be explained.

“They are perfect for each other. ...I just wish they were not afraid to show it around others but I am not the one to tell them how they should run their relationship not is going to do that. In time, everything will fall into place and be truly happy.” Washu thought to herself. Suddenly, she began to cry but quickly stopped before they noticed shew was there.

“I am so happy for them!” Washu exclaimed in her head before finally decided to officially go in to her laboratory. After they stopped kissing, they let go just as Sasami was calling everyone for dinner. Khan looked at Ryoko. Ryoko began walking down the hall and Khan followed her all the way to the dining area of the house. Dinner went okay but Khan was a bit put off by Ayeka staring at him all the time. Ayeka has also developed a bit of a thing for Khan but he was not going to let that get to him nor dwell on it. She was too young for him. Plus, he found her very annoying and too bratty. She still was in love with Tenchi but he was very interested in Khan.

Later that night, Khan and Ryoko sat in his room while everyone was asleep. Sometimes, Ryoko slept in Khan's room. They know they really should not do that but the most that every happened was them ending up making out. Nothing more. And that was the only time both of them slept with clothes on. As Khan laid on his cot, he looked at Ryoko, who was fast asleep and cuddled against him. He got comfortable and held her closer to him. All he could hear with was the rain tapping against the window and his inner thoughts.

“No matter what happens, I will protect her from any thing that comes our way or tries to hurt her. The thought of being without her is too much for me to bear. Because without her...I am nothing. She makes me happy and she is all I need in my life. Nothing more, nothing less. Just her as the way she is.” Khan thought to himself. Suddenly, started to feel sleepy, he kissed her head and then closed his eyes, falling asleep with her in his arms.

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 


End file.
